300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sephiroth
'Abilities' ---- Damage Displacement Cost: '- ' Static Cooldown: 0.1 seconds'' *Passive - 'Sephiroth can sense all the enemy's attacks and reflects them with keen accuracy. Each time he receives damage, 6% of it will be reduced. When the reduced damage reaches 80, Sephiroth will deal 40 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies within 500 radius. The reflection can't occur more than once every 0.1 seconds. ---- '''Slashing Attack Q Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Sephiroth unleashes a sword slash in a line for 1400 range. If the slash comes into contact with an enemy unit, the target will take 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage and Sephiroth will be able to use '''Pursuing Attack Q once within 4 seconds. Pursuing Attack Q Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sephiroth dashes toward the target hit by '''''Slashing Attack Q to deal 50/80/110/140/170 + Bonus AD physical damage and imprisoning the target for 0.75 seconds. ---- Shadow Flare W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Sephiroth summons four orbs of darkness that surround the target location and converge on it. Each orb deals 30/45/60/75/90 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and slows them by 10% Movement Speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 40%. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Scintilla E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Sephiroth guards himself against enemy attacks, gaining 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist for 3 seconds. If he takes damage from an enemy hero within the duration of the skill, he will be able to use '''Octaslash E once within 3 seconds. Octaslash E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sephiroth quickly charges forward in a straight line, dealing 60/110/160/210/260 + Bonus AD to all enemies he passes through and imprisoning them for 0.75 seconds. ---- '''''Heartless Angel R Cost: '-' Cooldown: 100 / 90 / 80 seconds'' *Passive - 'Sephiroth gains 3%/6%/9% bonus Health. *Active - ''Sephiroth transforms into One-Winged Angel, channeling for 3 seconds to deal damage per second to all nearby enemies units for a total of 350/490/630 + Bonus AD magic damage within 3 seconds. While Sephiroth channels this ability, he reduces the Bravery of all nearby enemies by applying Low Bravery debuff that lasts for 2 seconds on them. Enemies who have Low Bravery debuff, their physical and magic damage that deal against Sephiroth is reduced to 1 damage. Furthermore, One-Winged Angel increases 20%/35%/50% Health Regeneration to Sephiroth, changes the immobilize effect of his '''''Pursuing Attack Q and Octaslash E to stun effect and increases their stun duration to 1.5 seconds. One-Winged Angel lasts for 15 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----